Confessions
by LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12
Summary: I saw you. I seeked you. I studied your heart closely. I felt so overwhelmed by your soul. Your inner being. I felt so terrified that I allowed my body to become distant, yet you were so close to my heart. So deeply engraved. I couldn't erase you no matter how hard I tried. Mine new Fanfic involving Jensen/OC .
1. Chapter 1

December 2027. Alice Dark journal:

I saw you. I seeked you. I studied your heart closely. I felt so overwhelmed by your soul. Your inner being. I felt so terrified that I allowed my body to become distant, yet you were so close to my heart. So deeply engraved. I couldn't erase you no matter how hard I tried.

Intertwined within me, you remained inside me. No matter how much I tried to deny my love for you, it grew stronger and stronger. Like a hurricane destroying everything. That's what you did to me. Like a disease. My mind told me my love was a burden, but in my heart I felt a blessing. I was in war with myself for so long. Until the day you held my hand. When you locked your fingers with mine, everything made sense inside. Everything became clear. Like a crystal that burned in the sunlight. So shiny and brilliant. It was like a puzzle that I had been trying to put together for so long. Trying to match the pieces. But what I didn't realize, is I needed you to complete the picture. To complete my life.

In that moment you knocked down my home walls. Revealing light. In that moment I felt set free. You taught me what true love was meant to be. Your eyes spoke to me. You no longer had to speak. We both knew there were no words to describe your love for me. Just look at me. Look inside me. Peer deep within me and please understand what I feel for you. That I ache out of ecstasy. Like electricity traveling through my veins.

You layed down beside me, turning on your side, grabbing my thighs and pulled them inbetween yours. Just to be mine new Knight in shining Armour.

You pulled at my hips, pulling me closer. I felt your heart beat fast against my chest. We were in synch, like a sweet melody.

I watched your neck pulse as you brushed my hair out of my face, moving your hand behind my neck. I smelled you. I inhaled you. I captured a part of you and held it inside. A photo that would last in my mind. This was a moment I would never forget. A memory I would hold inside as I died slowly. As I grew older and moved forward in life, whether or not you stuck beside me.

Your lips slowly parted, to reveal your perfect smile. Your green yellow eyes shined so bright. Like the stars we stared at our first night. when you rescued me from that damned Belltower Ship. I remember the 3 AM air linger between the cracks in the open spaces of our bodies. I remember the 3 AM air linger between the cracks in the open spaces of our bodies. I remember the moon shinning on your face. Like a perfect twilight, your sweet embrace. The night I realized I was terrified. Terrified of losing you. Terrified of losing myself with you. You wouldn't only take part of me, you'd take most of me. I couldn't deal with the idea. It was like waiting for death. I tried preparing myself for the worst, but I knew no matter what, it would kill me. It would empty me like a glass of water, with only a few drops left to spare. Leaving me with nothing to share.

You would become a sponge, soaking up my entire being. Never willing to squeeze me out. Just slowly letting me dry out.

But I could not hold back any longer. I could not relent. I could no longer just imagine. I wanted it to be true. I rested my hand beneath your chin, and pulled your face closer to mine.

I tilted my head, as I moved in slowly, lightly pressing my soft lips against yours. Perfect. My soul smiled. I felt you breathe against my lips, blowing me away from this earth. Finally you had a new understanding of the way I felt inside. I began to float away from my thoughts, my fears. My mind went blank as I rested in paradise with you. Only us two. I couldn't stand the butterflies that attacked my insides. Eating away at me. I couldn't deal with every hair on my body stand up just to push my clothing away from my skin.

Leaving cracks to allow it all in. I felt so overwhelmed, my love. Just your presence tickled my nerves.

I shook as you traveled your augmented fingers up and down my arm slowly, lightly, so delicately. Perfect and pure you were. It was. You pulled me closer. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled away. I felt as if my heart was about to burst out of my chest.

It was racing so fast. My soul pacing fast. I felt as if I was going to die. Your beauty nearly killed me inside. Every inch of you was so overwhelming. So hypnotizing. So unbelievably lovely. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't tell whether this was my dream or my reality.

You were too good to be true. So wonderfully made you were. "It's ok," you whispered as you moved closer, "It's ok."You cradled the back of my head with your metallic hand, gripping my hair, pulling me closer all over again.

This time kissing me hard. You wouldn't dare tolet me go. You wouldn't stop loving me. That was one of the things I cherished most about you. That I still cherish to this day. You never gave up on me. No matter what. After hours in paradise, my heart melting inside for the last time, I rested my head against your chest. Your heart beating slowly. Finally resting. I was so afraid of it one day no longer beating. Afraid of losing my everything. I felt so complete in your arms. Like I had survived a terrifying lightening storm. But the sun now shined. Deep inside the two of us, finally and completely intertwined. I knew I would never leave this place, this paradise, as long as you were by my side.


	2. Chapter 2

Mine newnest Fanfic SkyFire teaser:

What if 2 dimensions merged and some dangerous people from that other dimension camed to other to do their evil work ?

And some good from other tries to stop them ?

Welcome special unit of MI-6 called Sector 1, formed from cyborgised people of that other dimension, this is story of their leader called by some Phantom.

FanFic will be rated M on FF. net, sadly I needed to cut from First chapter MA scene to publish fic here :(


End file.
